A Touch Of Realism
by xWhoreFabulous
Summary: Fiona starts to question her sexuality when Dallas enters her life. Why is it that she is so attracted to him? She was so sure that she was lesbian after all the girls she liked. But the real big question is: will Fiona be able to trust Dallas after all her past boyfriends?
1. No Trust, No Us

**Summary: **_Fiona starts to question her sexuality when Dallas enters her life. Why is it that she is so attracted to him? She was so sure that she was lesbian after all the girls she liked. But the real big question is: will Fiona be able to trust Dallas after all her past boyfriends?_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own degrassi, and if I did then I will stare at Demetrius and Luke 24/7, and there will be no progress._

**Couples: **_Fiona/Dallas also mentions of Adam/Fiona, Eli/Clare, Imogen/Fiona and Bianca/Drew._

**A/N: **_This takes place at the dance that happen tonight. On Degrassi so I changed a few things because of what happen on, Got Your Money Part 2. Oh and Imogen and Fiona fight is like the one on Got Your Money Part 2, but sort of different. Enjoy!_

_**A Touch Of Realism: No Trust, No Us.**_

I was leaning on the table for support as I stared at nothing, just thinking about what happen between me and Imogen. _Was I moving to fast? _I thought _Was I pushing her to do something she doesn't want? Is she even lesbian?_ I kept these thoughts repeating in my head, but I heard a deep voice and I came back to reality.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said lifting my head up, now paying full attention to Dallas.

"Deep in thought, I see?" Dallas smirked.

"I guess," I sighed.

"Whats up?"

"Imogen."

"Lesbian trouble?" Dallas chuckled.

"Matter-of-fact...yes," I sighed. I was upset, I couldn't help it. Was it so wrong for wanting to show off my girlfriend? I thought Imogen was upset about the whole, me and Dallas, working together, but it seems a little more serious than that! Why can't she just say she's happy that she's with me? Or is she even happy that she _was _with me.

"Go talk to her," Dallas nudged me a little "Solve it."

"I will...but she's about to go on," I sighed looking at the stage.

"And I would like to cash in that dance," Dallas held out his hand.

"Wow. Really?" I looked at his hand and back at him "I just got in a argument and you want to cash in your dance?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I like to take advantage of vulnerable women."

"Maybe later, sorry, Dallas," I pushed his hand away.

"Fiona Coyne."

"Mike Dallas," I crossed my arms, and he stared at me.

We kept that up for a good minute or two.

"Fine. One dance," I finally gave in.

Dallas put his hand out, and I accepted his hand "Let's go my lady," Dallas smirked.

"Shut up," I said softly as I rolled my eyes and made my way to the dance floor with Dallas.

...

I was laughing as we were making our way to the table. I had atleast danced twice with him, I had to admit he was a amazing dancer. I on the other hand was okay, I think I steped on his foot atleast once or twice, and of course he teased me about it but I actually liked it. I actually like Dallas attitude. For some odd reason.

"Not bad Fiona Coyne, not bad," Dallas smirked. He sat next to me, laughing.

I slapped his arm playfully "Shut up," I said softly, and laughed.

"Hi Fiona," I reconginzed that voice from anywhere, and it was so...cold.

I looked up at her "Imogen," I stood up.

"I have to go talk to...Luke," Dallas walked off.

"I came to talk to you, but I saw you flirtling...with a guy!" Imogen said narrowing her eyebrows at me "And on top of that Dallas; the jock!" _Here we go again._

"We were joking around, Imogen," I chuckled "He's funny, what can I say?"

"Yeah, Dallas, the jock...funny?" I could tell she had a hint of sarcasim in her voice.

"Can you stop calling him _the jock_?" I argued.

"Oh, so now you're defending him!" Imogen argued back

"I'm not defending him! - Its just you keep saying _the jock, _and its really annoying!" Truth be told.

"Okay, so let me get this straight...you made this dance for me, but you're flirting with Dallas?"

"I'm not-" I got cut off...great.

"Oh, cut the bull-crap, Fi!" Imogen threw her hands up "What are you going to do, throw another event for me because you can't talk to me?"

"We can talk whenever you want," Fiona kept her voice calm.

"No we can't! You came back and decided everything Fiona! How do you even know I want this?"

"You're having second thoughts?" I couldn't believe what I'm hearing.

"I care about you more than anyone!" _Really_? Was that her only argument?

"Well it sure as hell doesn't sound like it!"

"You're putting this pressure on me, Fi!"

"Well, fine!" I crossed my arms "Pressures' off," I said calmy before turning on my heel walking past Imogen to leave.

I couldn't believe what was happening, why was she so upset with me and Dallas talking and dancing? It doesn't mean anything to me, right? Right, so she doesn't have anything to worry about! So I guess it's official, we're done! I guess that old saying was true...if we don't have trust, then we don't have nothing! And that's what me and Imogen are going threw, we don't have trust...I trust her, but I can't say the same thing about her! She didn't trust me with Dallas? I mean come on what the hell is Dallas going to do? I'm lesbian we've already established that. Guys are pigs! - And I'm starting to think girls are pigs too! I should just give up on everything! Hopefully tomorrow is better, but I can't get to happy...I have to face, Imogen and Dallas...and it wont be hard avoiding them.


	2. Trouble In Paradise

**Summary: **_Fiona starts to question her sexuality when Dallas enters her life. Why is it that she is so attracted to him? She was so sure that she was lesbian after all the girls she liked. But the real big question is: will Fiona be able to trust Dallas after all her past boyfriends?_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own degrassi, and if I did then I will stare at Demetrius and Luke 24/7, and there will be no progress._

**Couples: **_Fiona/Dallas also mentions of Adam/Fiona, Eli/Clare, Imogen/Fiona and Bianca/Drew._

**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews means much! I think this chapter was mostly a rant that Fiona was doing about what was going on, sort of._

_**A Touch Of Realism: Trouble In Paradise**_

I walked up the stairs to my school that now felt like, hell. I should have stayed in New York, but I can't give up on Imogen...I like her, way to much to give up now. I couldn't let one stupid argument break us up, we aren't going to turn out like me and Charlie. Urgh. Why did I have to say her name, she's going to be in my head. I fell like I have the worst love life ever! Where's my brother when I need him, on second thought, where is Holly J? I need some really good advice! Okay, Dallas gave me some, but I don't really want to talk, I just want to kiss! Oh, great, I sound like a guy! - I feel like I'm inside a guy's mind right now. Oh, Imogen, where are you?

I was at the top of the stairs, I felt like I was on the stairs for hours...or just me deep in thought, again.

I saw Imogen.

"Imogen!" I hollered and made my way to her.

She waved Adam off and turned to me.

"Hey," I smiled.

"What Fiona?" She said rather coldly. Why was she so upset?

"I thought it would all be over today...ya know, new day, new thing?"

She let out a small laugh "You think everything Fiona. When do I get a say in this?" She crossed her arms. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Whenever you want," I stated.

"Well, so far it doesn't seem like it," She walked past me.

I sighed.

"Trouble in paradise?"

I turned slowly "What do you want Dallas?"

"Nothing," he smirked and walked away.

I squinted at him. Why is he always there when I'm with Imogen? Is he waiting for us to kiss-n-make-up? Well it isn't going to happen we are slowly drifting apart. Urgh. Relationships are so complicated, I feel like I'm wearing the pants in this relationship. I hope Imogen forgive - wait! Why the hell is she even mad at me? What did I do? She's the one getting mad because of this, we kiss, I leave, I come back, she doesn't want a public relationship, I say her band's stupid, I throw her a dance, she see's me talk to Dall - wait, is this whole thing about Dallas? Is she really jealous of Dallas? What is there to be jealous of? - I despise him! I always will! Yeah, okay, we just met, but he's already a creepy perv!

...

School's over and I'm being ignored by Imogen! Its like she's looking right threw me! She looked at me in the two classes we had...it was like she was looking at me, but she was looking at the person behind me, confusing right? This would have never happened if I just ignored the dance, ignored Dallas, and try not to be clingy.

I sat down on the stairs.

"Fiona Coyne."

I turned my head slowly. I rolled my eyes at the sight of him. Why is he always near me? "Mike Dallas," I turned my head back in front of me.

"Okay, someone's still upset about the whole Imogen thing," he sat next to me.

"And you being here isn't helping," I glanced at him.

"So, it's my fault that you and Fiona, are broken u-"

"We aren't broken up!" I hollered at him.

"Whatever you say Princess," he smirked.

"Don't call me Princess!" I hollered at him once again.

"Alright, lower your voice," he stood up and held out his hand.

"What?" I looked at his hand.

"I wont bite," he smirked.

I slowly took his hand, and he pulled me up; he dragged me off.

"Um, Dallas?"

"Wassup?"

"Where are you dragging me?"

"A place," He turned to me.

"I don't want to go anywhere until-" I was cut off by Imogen looking at me. I felt embarrassed almost. I guess the feeling was because not to long ago she was upset about me and Dallas _flirting _and now she's probally pissed because I am now being dragged off by none other than, Dallas himself. But she didn't have to worry about me, I'm not bisexual, why would I be? She should know I don't want another guy relationship! I told her about Bobby, but shouldn't I be worried about her cheating on me? She could be bi. I mean she wasn't lesbian before I came and who knows she's still probally straight! I shouldn't have kissed her! What if she was just in the moment? I guess I will never know!

What if she was cheating on me with-with Adam! They were just together! Wait, I'm jumping t-

"Stop thinking Fiona and just walk," I heard Dallas say to me.


	3. Angel

**Summary: **_Fiona starts to question her sexuality when Dallas enters her life. Why is it that she is so attracted to him? She was so sure that she was lesbian after all the girls she liked. But the real big question is: will Fiona be able to trust Dallas after all her past boyfriends?_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own degrassi, and if I did then I will stare at Demetrius and Luke 24/7, and there will be no progress._

**Couples: **_Fiona/Dallas also mentions of Adam/Fiona, Eli/Clare, Imogen/Fiona and Bianca/Drew._

**A/N: **_I have this idea for a story, but just can't think of a couple...the story seems like it fits a lot of Degrassi couples, but I don't know, any suggestions? I'm uploading fast lol._

_**A Touch Of Realism: Angel**_

* * *

I continued to be dragged off by Dallas, thinking about Imogen. What was she thinking right now? What were her thoughts on me being dragged off by the person she thought I hated the most. I hate - oh. My. God. Imogen was with Adam, again! Why was she always with him? Okay, I get that they're in a band together, but they were spending time out of the band too. Would she actually do something like that? Would she actually go after one of my ex's? What am I saying? I feel like this jealous bitch. Jealous b - what the hell!

"Dallas?" I snatched my arm away, looking at the view.

He smirked, that oh so famous smirk of his, it's annoying me now "What?" He looked at me innocent.

I raised my eyebrows "Why are we here?" I crossed my arms.

"I thought it would get your mind off little, Imi."

I let out a small laugh "What says get-over-Imogen by taking me to the place I kissed her?"

"You kissed her at the school carnival, not this one."

"Does it really matter?" I asked. Does it matter? A carnival is a carnival, so, why the hell did he bring me here? He knew me and Imogen kissed at a carnival! Does he like to piss me off...or does he really want me to be happy again? - What am I talking about, this is Dallas! _The jock_, as Imogen would say, the jerk, the ladiesman, he can't be a ladiesman, he hasn't been getting attention from Degrassi girls'! Just look at him. His cocky smile that is somewhat annoying, but also cute-ish, I guess, his almost perfectly tanned skin, his since of humor-

Dallas was looking at me werid "What?" I snapped.

"Why are you smiling at me?" He raised an eyebrow.

I hadn't even realised I was smiling at him, I guess the thoughts in my head may have made a smile creep on my lips "I wasn't smiling at you," I lied. What was I suppose to say? I was smiling at his looks, his annoyingly, cocky personality? That would be a no!

"You're here?" I looked up and saw Drew.

"Yeah, I guess so," Dallas nodded.

"Where's your stupid friends?" Bianca asked.

"One they're not stupid and two, they're here, but they're inside already."

"We'll we will see you inside, let's go B," Drew took Bianca's hand and they walked towards the gate.

"I can't go in there," I stated firmly.

Dallas looked at me "And why not, Angel?"

I rolled my eyes. First Princess and now Angel? Urgh. "I left my money at home."

"Don't worry," Dallas grab my hand and walked towards the gate.

I was confused "Uh, what?"

"I'll pay for you," Dallas replied.

I sighed "Did you plan this?"

"Nope. I guess, I'm just lucky," Dallas smirks, I couldn't tell, but I knew he was doing it...I couldn't help but smile.

Dallas turned his head and looked at me "Stop smiling so much..._lesbian_," He laughed, my smile, faded "And just walk," Dallas turned his head. I caught up with his paste and now we we're side by side. I feel like he wanted me to stop smiling, bastard.

* * *

It was 10:30 and I'm still with Dallas. Why? I had to admit I was having a good time, especially when we went on the Demon Drop, Dallas laughed on the ride while I screamed and slobbed on myself...really embarrassing, but also fun.

We ate hotdogs' and played games. He got me a bear, a fish...the bear was huge and the fish was tiny and had no where to put it! I could always give it to someone, maybe Declan would want it, but maybe, not.

"So, Angel, tell me," we sat at a table "What made you become...lesbian?" He asked, sort of cautiously.

"Um, my past boyfriends," I sighed "They made me believe all guys are pigs."

Dallas laughed "They aren't all pigs, they may act like pigs, but they're not always pigs."

I laughed "Ah, come to New York," I stated.

"So, what happen?"

"With the guys?"

Dallas nodded.

"Um, okay, well, Riley, he was gay and he was a yeller so, I broke up with him. And Bobby, he was abusive and he forced himself onto me, he was also a cheater," I quickly added "There's more that happen in New York, but I rather not say."

Dallas took a minute to reply, but he finally looked at me and took my hand, I looked at our hands "All guys aren't like that, you just need to find the right one, Angel."

I shook my head "I've offically givin' up, I discovered being Lesbian is the best way."

"There's always bi, but the perfect guy or girl, is out there somewhere, but it's up to you to find them," Dallas slowly removed his hand from mine, and stood up "Come on, I should get you home."

"Yeah, I haven't talk to Holly J, so, she might just be pissed off when I arrive," I chuckled and Dallas joined in.

Maybe Dallas wasn't as bad. It's like Drew with Bianca, Drew knows the real Bianca and she's a good person so, maybe, Dallas is the same way. Behind that stupid jacket there's someone that actually cares about something besides himself.

"Well, let's get you home, Angel," he smirked.

I might just have to get used to Dallas, I mean his locker is by mine and we share a class. Atleast he's less annoying than he was before.


	4. Not My Day Part 1

**Summary: **_Fiona starts to question her sexuality when Dallas enters her life. Why is it that she is so attracted to him? She was so sure that she was lesbian after all the girls she liked. But the real big question is: will Fiona be able to trust Dallas after all her past boyfriends?_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own degrassi, and if I did then I will stare at Demetrius and Luke 24/7, and there will be no progress._

**Couples: **_Fiona/Dallas also mentions of Adam/Fiona, Eli/Clare, Imogen/Fiona and Bianca/Drew._

**A/N: **_I feel awful. I'm sick. Aren't I lucky? Yeah, so, I'm depressed and this is an almost depressing chapter. :) Enjoy. Two chapters in one day, yay! :)_

_**A Touch Of Realism: Not My Day (1)**_

* * *

I was at my locker, trying to do my locker combination, failing completly.

Dallas walked over and leaned on the locker next to mine.

"What?" I snapped.

He smirked. Bastard. "Need help?"

"From you? No thanks!" I rolled my eyes.

"What's your problem?" Dallas raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, again. I don't know why, but I felt anger towards him. Was I really blaming him for me and Imogen's problems? It sort of seemed like it right now, but these words just rolled off of my tongue, I couldn't stop them for some reason.

"Nothing," I sighed "Can you just open my locker?" I crossed my arms.

"I shouldn't but I can't let a pretty girl suffer," He smirked and put his hand on my lock "Combination?" He said without looking at me.

"6.40.0," I said looking at his hand twist and turn.

He tugged down and it unlocked "There ya go," he walked behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. He leaned down and whispered in my ear "Sometimes I think you struggle on purpose," I shrugged his hands down as he was pulling his hands away. I turned and looked at him our faces so close. I could actually smell his breath it smelled a lot like, like, peppermint. A small smile crept onto my face and I closed my eyes "See ya around, Angel," he winked and walked away. I slowly opened my eyes and I stared at where he used to be. I sighed.

"Hi," I snapped my head up "Am I early?" She said with a hint of sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes playfully "Hey Imogen," I smiled.

"Bad day?" Imogen asked.

"Huh?" I asked confused, what is she talking about?

"Bad day to come and confront you?"

I let out a small laugh "What the hell does that mean?"

"I see you're always busy with Dallas," Imogen stated "Everytime I turn around there he is, Dallas, Dallas, Dallas! Why is he always near you? Why is he always there doing something with or to you!" Imogen began to holler "He's just waiting for us to break down so he could come in and sweep one of us up! And it's obvious it isn't me!"

"Where is all this coming from? Who's putting this in your head, Imogen?" I squinted "Ya know what, it doesn't matter because I feel like Dallas has been there for me, more than you have!"

"How dare you say that? That's not true!"

"Why does it feel like it? Why do I feel like Dallas was there to pick up my broken heart?" I said trying to stay calm.

"Oh, so now you have feelings for Dallas?"

"No, I don't have feelings for Dallas! I don't hate him like I use to, but I also don't like him!"

Imogen laughed "Keep telling yourself that, Angel. Oh, wait, is it Dallas who can only call you Angel?"

"Wow," I threw my hands up "You're so insecure that you think that I might just hook up with Dallas?" I smirked "You're just jealous that I can get a guy if I wanted to!"

"What is that suppose to mean?" She crossed her arms.

"You're jealous that I can get any guy or girl I want while you just sit in the background!"

"Um, not really Fiona, I really don't know where the hell you've been living your past life, but why would I want to get guys that will beat me? Why would I want a guy that would try and rape me? Why would I want someone that would cheat on! Why would I want to be in love with my best friend! And Fiona you're so fucked up! - You even had to go to rehab because of your relationships! You're an acholic Fiona, oh wait, let me be cautious of what I say because maybe after this arguement you might get so damn insecure, that I might leave you, that you have to go and get drunk because it calms you down? That's the first I've heard of that!" She turned on her heel and walked away.

I started to tear up. Why was she so right? I can't help who I am. I always open my big mouth and then I always regret it later.

I took off my lock and threw my books in my locker, injuring my hand "Shit," I mumbled under my breath. Hurting my hand, gave me another reason why I wanted to cry. I slammed my locker, put the lock on and ran out the school doors...why is this happening to me?

* * *

I was walking to, no where. Right now I wished I was at Vanderbilt Prep, where I could be on the roof. I did my best thinking up there. I felt like I was alone, I didn't have to worry about anything. It woldn't be the same with Degrassi's roof. I just hate that these thoughts won't get out of my head. _And Fiona you're so fucked up! -_ _You even had to go to rehab because of your relationships!_ What she said rang threw my head repeating over and over. I am fucked up. Aren't I?

Thoughts have been ruined by a stupid cell phone. I should have put it on silence.

_Terrible news Fi._It was a text from my brother. Hmm. I wonder what's so terrible. Is it that the girl he cheated on Holly J with, cheated on him? If I was myself I would have laughed at that joke, but right now I wasn't Fiona Coyne, I felt like a stranger, I felt like people knew me better than I knew myself.

_What happen? _I waited a minute to send it.

_Bobby, he's in Toronto. _My eyes widened. _What the hell?_ I thought. Why is he here, is he following me?

_Why is he here? Is he following me? DECLAN! _I sent the text and almost threw my phone until I caught myself. I started crying and having uncontrollable breathing.

_Fi calm down. Declan won't hurt you, he's changed. _I looked at the screen in disbelief.

_You don't know that! No one changes they still have a little of themself inside them! What if he hurts me Declan? I will be known as the crazy girl again! Won't I? _I sent the text in pure frustration. Why is this happening to me?

_He won't hurt you, you have Holly J. she will be there for you. _I shook my head wiping the tears away.

_But Holly J. can only do so much protecting! She has a life ya know! _I kept wiping my face until the tears stop, I even threw my head back trying to make the tears stop coming down, but they weren't going away!

_Believe In-_ "Fuck you Declan!" I didn't continue reading the text I was so pissed off I didn't want to finish it would just make me more upset.

I finally wiped all the tears away, well, not all, but atleast I could see clearly now. But I wish I hadn't. Not so far away from me I saw him the male figure standing talking to Tinsley.

"Oh. My. God." I mumbled. Bobby just slapped her, why? Yeah, people do change, to a new punch bag! I just stared at them as she fell to the ground in tears, holding her cheek.

"Please, stop!" She said loud enough for me to hear. I'm guessing he did it more than once, today. For some reason I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Laying there, helplessly. Why was she still with Bobby? Is she still in the same situation as me? Bobby not letting her go, no matter what?

"Fiona?" My head snapped up from her and I saw Bobby looking at me. I turned and ran as fast as I could, but I had this feeling that this isn't going to be the last I hear of Bobby Beckonridge.

My vision got blocked as the tears came down again. I stopped and wiped my tears quickly, in hope Bobby didn't follow me and he stayed with Tinsley. Not that I hate her its just I had enough of Bobby, I don't want anything to do with him, anymore and apparently she does if she was with him in the first place!

I heard a horn blow, knocking me out of my thoughts. I quickly turned my head to the noise, it was a car. I felt like I was glued to the street. Wide eyed and helpless, almost like Tinsley when Bobby hit her.


	5. Not My Day Part 2

**Summary: **_Fiona starts to question her sexuality when Dallas enters her life. Why is it that she is so attracted to him? She was so sure that she was lesbian after all the girls she liked. But the real big question is: will Fiona be able to trust Dallas after all her past boyfriends?_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own degrassi, and if I did then I will stare at Demetrius and Luke 24/7, and there will be no progress._

**Couples: **_Fiona/Dallas also mentions of Adam/Fiona, Eli/Clare, Imogen/Fiona and Bianca/Drew._

**A/N: **_I'm not making fun of people with (read Declan and Fiona's scene) its something serious so I have not intention what so ever to make fun of it. That scene is something that is somewhat going on in my life and I had to get how I felt about the person in my life written down. So, it's like I'm fiona for that moment, I guess._

_**A Touch Of Realism: Not My Day (**__2__**)**_

* * *

I walked into my house a little depressed. My life couldn't get any worst, by the way God, that isn't a challenge. But if you were in my shoes you would hate life right now too. First me and Imogen broke up. Second Bobby's back. Third I almost got hit by a car!

I decided I was going to finish reading the text Declan sent me.

_Believe In Holly J. she will always be there for you. And Fiona always remember that I love 3._ I laughed. When did Declan start putting hearts on his text? _I should reply or he might think I don't love him_. I thought

_I love you too Declan! F&A. _I sent the text and saw Holly J. walk in with red puffy eyes.

"Fiona," Holly J. said in a low voice, but I still heard her.

"You okay?" I asked.

More tears came down her face and she quickly wiped them "I just got off video chat with your mom," Holly J. looked down.

"And..." I said motioning for her to go on.

"She told me -_she looked up at me- _Fiona, Declan's in the hospital," a couple more tears escaped.

I sat down in disbelief "Why? What happen? I have to go see him!" I stood up putting on my shoes.

"He's in New York Fiona."

"I don't care! I have to go! Drive me! He's my brother Holly J.! I won't be able to live with myself if I don't see him!" I burst into tears.

Holly J. put on her shoes and grabbed the car keys "Okay," she stopped "Fiona it's going to take us 10 hours just to get to there."

"Well, I'm buying a ticket!" I said reaching for my laptop.

"Fiona," Holly J. put her hand on my shoulder "You guys don't have any money."

I panicked, but I kept typing trying to find a plane ticket. I stoppedd panicking "I have to go, I only have 40 minutes to get there!" I rushed up and grabbed my jacket and house key.

"Fiona! How are you going to pay for the ticket?" Holly J. asked.

"When I sold my stuff. I still have money left over...enough for my ticket and a cab when I make it to New York," I began to beg "Please, take me," I looked into Holly J. eyes.

"Alright fine...but we have to go now!" Holly J. rushed to the door.

"Thank you," I said softly. I rushed over to her and we left.

* * *

I made it to the hospital, and I was sent into Declan's room. I saw my mom standing there crying.

"Mom," I ran up and hugged her tightly "What's going on? What happen?"

She pulled away and looked at Declan "I'll tell her," she said to Declan.

Declan nodded. He looked so weak, pale almost.

My mom looked at me "Declan's sick," she paused "Declan has Pneumonia and he would be fine, only reason he is sicker than the rest, is because Declan's suffering with aids..." she trailed off.

I looked at Declan with tears in my eyes "Declan," I started. I didn't know what to say, my thoughts were everywhere at this point. What was there to say?

"I got it from _-he coughed-_ Tinsley," I was shocked. Tinsley has aids? Does that mean Bobby has them too?

"Is this why you told me you loved me?" I asked.

He nodded. I started crying.

I think I am staying in New York, I can't leave Declan, he means more than anyone! He could die any second! I turn my back and he's dead. What if that happens? Will he even know I love him? I don't know how I would feel about this. I can survive not seeing Declan for three years for college, but my whole life...I would die myself. Declan has always been there for me, knowing that he can't anymore, what am I suppose to do? A little more of me would die every minute of the day. People thought I was bad when I was with Bobby, what will they think when Declan's gone? If one twin is gone both of them are.

"Fiona we should get you home," my mom said to me.

"What! I can't leave Declan here! I have to be with him!"

"You have school," she stated "He will be here-"

"You dont know that! I don't give a damn about school! But I do care about Declan and I'm not leaving his side!" I stated sitting next to Declan's hospital bed.

My mom nodded. It surprised me at first, but then again this is my brother where talking about.


	6. Confused

**Summary: **_Fiona starts to question her sexuality when Dallas enters her life. Why is it that she is so attracted to him? She was so sure that she was lesbian after all the girls she liked. But the real big question is: will Fiona be able to trust Dallas after all her past boyfriends?_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own degrassi, and if I did then I will stare at Demetrius and Luke 24/7, and there will be no progress. I don't own the song Heart Attack by Trey Songz._

**Couples: **_Fiona/Dallas also mentions of Adam/Fiona, Eli/Clare, Imogen/Fiona and Bianca/Drew._

**A/N: **_I hate it when it's about to happen and then BAM someone saves her...not this time. This chapter is long, but I couldn't stop! Next one might be shorter._

_**A Touch Of Realism: Confused**_

* * *

Its been a month and now I'm back in Ontario. I don't want to go home so Holly J. can just ask me how Declan is, over and over again, so, I think I'm going to make a quick stop at the Dot. Turns out Declan isn't dying, I think. Declan has been looking better, but he's still in the hospital. His chest pain when he breaths isn't as bad as usual. Declan's getting diagnosed with chest X-rays, something with sputum induction the doctor said it's a special lab test examining discharge, he also has to do some blood test.

I walked in the Dot and walked up to the counter.

"Um," I started "Can I get an...Americano to go?"

He nodded and I gave him my money.

In the corner of my eye I saw someone walk next to me. I slowly turned my head. When he looked at me I quickly turned my head back to the workers.

"Fiona," he paused "You didn't give me a chance to say hi last month."

"What do you want Bobby?" I snapped.

He threw his hands up "Just wanted to say hi to my favorite girl," I snapped my head towards him.

"You're joking right?" I squinted at him. I saw one of the workers come and hand me my Americano, I turned back at the worker "Thank you," I turned back to Bobby "Don't answer that I have to go," I turned on my heel and walked away, I heard his feet behind me.

I walked out and Bobby grabbed my hand "Let me go!" I smacked his hand away and kept walking. He grabbed my hand again, but only tighter "Bobby!" I turned and looked at him "Let me go!"

He didn't reply. He only dragged me into the alley behind the Dot. When I tried to yell he would put his hand over my mouth, which wasn't projecting my voice so someone could hear me clearly.

"Help! Someone help!" I hollered. Bobby put his hand over my mouth. _What was he doing? _I thought. I shut my eyes tightly as I felt cold hands touch my stomach. My eyes shot back open and looked down at my shirt being pulled up. I whimpered. I was helpless right now. He tugged on my pants. I started kicking trying to make him stop, but he only put his knee on my leg holding it close to the brick wall. The tears were streaming down my face. He uncovered my mouth and began pulling on my pants.

"AH! Someone help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He put his arm on my mouth. I tasted the lotion he had on. I hesitated at first but then I just bit into his arm, my mouth slipped at first from the lotion, but I still got a good grip. He let go for a quick second, but before I could try and run he quickly grabbed my arm, he sent a quick but hard slap across my face. I whimpered. He pulled me and slammed me on the brick wall. I hit my head on the brick wall pretty hard and it almost knocked me unconscious, but I saw a little color and that was white...the shirt Bobby was wearing. I was slowly fading away.

* * *

I awoke. I rubbed my head as it throbbed. I began to cry as the pain started to kick in. I remember half the things that happened with me and Bobby. Last memory I had was when he was touching my stomach. I don't recall what happen afterwards its blurry, I see a picture, but I don't see what's happening. I felt...dirty. I didn't know what was happening. Is this because of the court thing? Who knows, but Bobby and God.

I hadn't realise I was shaking. _Why? What happen to me? _I thought. Was thinking about this really making me feel traumatized?

I heard footsteps.

"Stay away from me," I said softly. I started to back up, hitting hard rocks and a couple of glass pieces.

"Fiona," the footsteps came closer "Its me."

I tried to see who it was but it was to dark for me to see anything. I just saw the outline of their body. I tried to focus my vision, it was still blurry a little, the figure was built like a man figure. My breath quicken. _What if Bobby came back? _I stood quickly about to run, but my legs got weak and I feel down. My knees where so weak I could barely stand, pain rushed threw them.

"Fiona, are you okay?" He asked, running up to me.

"Who are you?" I said with my voice cracking a little.

He bent down next to me "Dallas," I whispered. I threw my arms around him and he didn't hesitate when he wrapped them around me. Dallas started to get up and he helped me up.

"What happen? Are you alright?" He asked. I could tell there was concern in his voice. I was grateful someone cared.

"I don't remember what happen," he was silent.

I almost feel again, but Dallas wrapped his arm around my waist "Fallin' for me already?" He joked.

"Not the time," I stood up "Can you take me home?" I asked. I wasn't walking home alone, Bobby could easily do if he saw me.

* * *

I opened the door to my apartment "Holly J.!" I hollered "Hello?" I guess she went back to college.

Dallas closed the door behind us "I don't think she's here," he stated.

I turned to him "I know, now," I looked around.

Dallas put his hands in his pocket "I'm just saying, there's always that dumb girl who comes home yelling and a little bit later, she's dead," he replied.

My blue eyes meet his brown ones. It looked like he actually had a heart, that cared.

_"Let me go!...Bobby!...Let me go!"_

I shook my head "So, tell me about your team," I asked. I had to get my mind off of Bobby some how and in hopes, Dallas could do that for me.

He squinted "What do you want to know?" He asked.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him "Just what are you to them, I guess," I sat him on my bed and sat next to him.

He laughed "Um, I guess I'm like their big brother," he paused "I'm a little over-protective over them, but it's simple you mess with my Team, it's like you're messing with me."

I chuckled. Dallas is the perfect thing to get your mind off of things, but I was still half listening. In the back of my mind was Bobby and what happen was going threw my head. I bit into my cheek keeping the tears from coming down. _Don't think about Bobby! This about Dallas! _I told myself.

"So, you going to tell me what happen back there?" He smirked.

I shook my head "I really don't remember."

His smirk went away "I would have an idea, looking at how your shirt was button low and your pants were unzipped."

My breath quicken. I didn't want to believe that Bobby did it, all the signs were there. I started to shake and tears started to fall.

"Fiona," Dallas wrapped his arms around me "Is there something, you want to tell me?"

I shook my head quickly "No! I don't know for sure!"

"You don't know what?"

"If it actually happen. If I actually had...sex," I looked up at Dallas. I wiped my tears.

"You don't remember?"

"I don't want to believe it, but I think he...raped me," I began to cry more.

"He? Who is he?"

"My ex-boyfriend, all the signs are there, last memory was him dragging me, pulling my shirt up..." I trailed off.

"You don't have to talk about it," he stood up, I stood up also "I should go, Torres, would be mad if I didn't get home and you should rest, try and get your thoughts together."

We both started to walk towards the door.

"I'll see you at school," I said and hugged him tightly.

He wrapped his arm around me. We both pulled away from the hug slowly, Dallas hands went to my waist "You'll see me at school," he replied. We were inches away from each other. I looked at his stomach and slowly up to his brown eyes. I slowly put my hand on his cheek. I was surprised at my own actions when I kissed him. Dallas pulled me closer to his body. I slowly put my hand behind his neck pulling him closer, trying to deepen the kiss. It wasn't rough it wasn't soft it was just how I like it. It was hard to describe the way I felt about-

_"You're not hearing me, he never hit me! He never pulled me down the stairs, I made it all up!"_

_"Haven't you heard? I'M CRAZY!"_

_"Do you think you're crazy?"_

_"No, but I think you're a bitch!"_

_"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anyone. Holly J.'s leaving me, Charlie doesn't love me. I'm unlovable."_

I pulled away from the kiss.

An uncomfortable yet familiar lump had formed in my throat, and I found that I couldn't bring myself to look directly into Dallas eyes. I was afraid the hidden pain in my own eyes would betray my words. "I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Its fine Fiona," he opened the door "School? I'll see you there," I nodded "Oh. And by the way, if any man hits a woman, he's no man," he walked out the door and he closed the door softly.

I ran into my room and laid on my bed. A tear slid down my face and landed softly on the pillow beneath my head. I longed to be loved. To feel cherished. I knew in my heart that I was capable or at least had been capable of, returning that same kind of love to a man, or woman, who was willing to give his, or her, whole heart to me. I thought I had found the woman in Imogen Moreno, but I knew now that no women, or man, could ever be trusted. I would guard my heart and never let another man, or woman, cause me the kind of pain I was feeling now. The reminder of my past hurts enough to keep me from ever falling in love again.

_Just let it all out! _I thought to myself

I slowly got up and wiped my tears. I finally let everything out. I sighed. I turned over and grabbed my phone from the nightstand. I sighed when I saw Imogen had sent 10 texts.

_Fiona I'm sorry about what I said, out of line!_

_I understand that you're mad, but do you really not need to show up for school?_

_Call me back, please, I'm extremly sorry and I hope we can forget and forgive._

_its been two weeks...are you dead?!_

_I spoke to Holly J. she said you were with Declan. Is he okay?_

_Four weeks Fiona, where are you! Still with Declan? Do you want to get held back?!_

I didn't bother reading the rest, I don't want to deal with Imogen right now. I grabbed my Ipod and played a song about how I was feeling right now.


	7. Questions, With No Answers

_Sort of a short chapter. Everything you need to know is in the past chapters. Cha bam!_

* * *

_**A Touch Of Realism: Questions, With No Answers**_

* * *

I was awaken by the dream, the memory. I dreamed everything that happen that night. I really can't believe that Bobby actually took it that far. Why would he do something like that? I notice he was always mad at me, but this time he took it to far! I don't know what I'm going to do, he will just lie, like he lied last time I was with him.

I brought the glass up to my lips and took a sip. Yes, I was drinking again, right before school too. I couldn't help it! Drinking calms me down. Everyone has their addictions, mine just so happens to be drinking. If people would stop putting pressure on me and except so much from me, I wouldn't do it.

I looked over at the clock. "Time for school," I sighed. I know it's wrong to drink before going to school, but nothing happen last time I did it, so, nothing should now.

I put the glass back up to my lips and chugged the rest of the wine down. I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

School went by with no problems. No Imogen. No Dallas. No thoughts about Bobby and what happen. Sure, some people say I should do something, but I'm not because I'm just going to look like the crazy one again. I suppose I should talk to someone. I did talk to Claire, Eli, and Marisol. Nothing personal that's me, Imogen, and Dallas problems. Well, it's not really their problem they just know a lot of stuff about me and I don't really like it that much, but I needed someone and they were their when I did.

I was exiting the school when I saw Dallas. "I can't avoid him forever," I told myself.

I started walking towards him, but then I stopped. I sudden got dizzy and everything was spinning. I felt so tired, my boby felt...weak. I hate that feeling. The feeling was all to familiar.

I shook it off. "Hey Dallas," I gave him a small smile. Like before I didn't know what came over me. When Dallas turned his head, I put my hand behind his neck and kissed him, again. I don't know why but I had an urge to kiss him.

He pulled away. He looked over his shoulder at his team. "I'll see you guys inside," he waved them off. Before they went in they sent some whistles to me and Dallas. I blushed, but looked down to cover it up.

"Fiona," he looked around. "What are you doing?"

I was shocked, but I tried not to show it. "So, what happen was a one time thing?"

Dallas sighed. "Talk to me when you don't have alcohol in your system," Dallas tried to walk past, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Fiona, I would stay, but I have practice," he shook my hand off.

"But I have to talk to you," I wasn't going to give up.

Dallas shook his head. "Tomorrow."

"No, today," I could tell I was giving him a hard time. "What when we're alone you like me and then when you're with your hockey team you don't?" I crossed my arms.

"Maybe you should figure out what's going on with Imogen," he stated.

I shook my head. "No, I know what's going on between us, we're done!" I stated. "She made it pretty clear that she didn't want me, so why should I keep trying, it's like fighting for nothing!"

"That's the thing Fiona. When you're with me it's one thing, but when you're with Imogen it's another," he nodded behind me.

I slowly turned on my heel and saw Imogen there. I sighed, it can't get any more complicated.

"Two different people with two different stories," Dallas walked on side of me. "Sorry the truth hurts Fiona," he put his hands in his pocket and walked inside. Hockey is more important than anything. I guess I'm his little puck bunny and he can come to me whenever he doesn't have a girl on his arm. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Fiona," Imogen said crossing her arms.

I sighed. "Okay, I'm done lying. Imogen the truth? Yes, I'm starting to like Dallas. Who wouldn't? Dallas is there when I need him. You weren't! You were there to tell me what was wrong! You told me what I was doing wrong! I needed my girlfriend there for me! To hold me and just listen. Dallas did that, but he didn't hold me. That's why I have thoughts what if I do date Dallas. Then I will have someone to hold me and just listen," I took a deep breath.

Imogen sighed. "Is that what you think?" Imogen shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just got so mad that you are always with him," she took my hand. "I love you Fiona and I let my stupid jealousy get the best of me."

I froze. She just told me she loved me. How am I suppose to respond to that? I don't love Imogen, I just really, really like her. Should I just lie? Or should I ignore what she said completely?

I nodded. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Fiona, will you take me back? I don't care if you like Dallas a little. I don't care about anything that happen between you and Dallas. I'm sorry for what I said and did. So, I'm asking you, will you?"

I slowly closed my eyes and looked down. The big question, like being asked to be married, but worst. I slowly open my eyes and saw a waiting Imogen.


End file.
